


爱人一生

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: “请在他没回来时为他留盏灯，而如果他回来了，请告诉他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯等了他一生。”





	爱人一生

 

壁炉里的火焰跃跃燃烧，不时爆出“噼啪”的声音。火光温暖柔和，静静地披拂在旺达身上。她正在壁炉前读书，文字在火光中闪动，因此她又打开了一盏花束形状的台灯，银白色的灯光宁静了她手中的文字。她坐在一把沙发椅中，那把沙发椅已在人世经历数十年的岁月，曾由两个青年亲自打造，樟子松做的木架，被打磨得光滑油润，铺垫上松软的海绵，最外层的套布是蓝绿色的天鹅绒。除了岁月带来的陈旧外，这把沙发椅没有任何破损——它曾被人精心照料。一把一模一样的沙发椅放置在紧挨方桌的另一侧。它们和这里的许多家具一样，被房子原来的主人慷慨赠送给了现在住在这里的人。

旺达红色的长发有一缕落到了眼前，她轻轻撩起，别在耳后。火焰又发出轻微的响动，她的目光离开膝盖上的书，离开那些灵动聪慧的文字，移到了壁炉中火焰上，她默默地看着，好似失神又好似思考。壁炉上方挂起了四只圣诞袜，两只大的在两端，中间是两只小的圣诞袜——距离圣诞节还有四天。旺达又看向窗侧，一盏同样有些年头的落地灯立在窗前，黄铜的灯架，约有一米高，最上端连着一个多彩的玻璃灯罩，如同教堂的花窗一般，橙色的光透射出来，穿过玻璃灯罩的部分变了颜色，映在墙壁上，像水雾中不经意出现的微小的虹。一棵圣诞树宁和、敦实地立在阳台，针叶茂密且青绿，已经挂满了彩带、灯泡等各式装饰物，散发着林木的清香与香料辛甜的味道。巨大的落地窗在后面，透见着房屋外面的世界，世界被黑色的铁质窗架分成九格，又被左右挂着的深蓝色绒面窗帘各挡住了一角。旺达看着窗外，只能看到深沉的夜色和远处的点点灯火。

她把书合起来，手肘撑在腿上，手掌支着下巴，眼睫半垂，望着那盏沧桑又漂亮的落地灯。

一点细微的动静在她身后响起，旺达微微动了一下，那点声音立刻止息了。旺达不由得笑起来，圆圆的大眼睛弯起，嘴角高高扬着，细小的皱纹出现在她甜美的面容上。那是一个真心、温柔的笑容。

她把书收到方桌的抽屉中，说：“过来吧，孩子们。”

脚步声再次响起，两个穿着相同睡衣的小男孩小跑着出现她面前，他们是一对双胞胎，有着同样的浅金色头发和碧蓝如海的眼睛。他们像两个小天使一样，在八年前的寒春雪夜降临在旺达的生命中，转眼就从小小的婴孩长成了这么大。

旺达张开手臂，完全地打开自己的怀抱，那两个孩子爬上沙发椅，一左一右靠在她的臂弯里，给了她两份温暖的重量。

“我的威尔，汤米，”她亲昵、怜爱地亲吻两个男孩的头发，手掌抚摸着他们的脊背，“你们怎么还没有睡觉？”

威尔扬起脸：“我们睡不着。”

“我们想要听故事。”汤米动几下，换成一个更舒服的姿势。

“你们想要听什么故事？”

他们异口同声：“一个我们从来没有听过的故事。”

旺达莞尔：“可是你们把全世界的故事都听过了。”

“那还有月亮上的故事。”威尔说。

“以及太阳上的故事。”汤米说。

“火星上的。”

“水星上的。”

“土星上的。”

“木星上的。”

“奇奇怪怪星。”

“只许人唱歌星。”

旺达惊奇又包容地笑了，她打断他们：“好吧，孩子们，可是我没有去过那么多地方，所以没办法给你们讲那些故事。”

汤米认真地看她：“你为什么没有去过，妈咪？”

威尔的思绪已经飘远，他盯着窗外，抓抓脸颊，漫不经心地问：“为什么爹地还没有回来？”

旺达也看过去，窗外的夜色沉静如湖泊。她又不自觉地盯着那盏灯，脑海中回响起一个苍老的声音，请在他没回来时为他留盏灯，而如果他回来了，请告诉他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯等了他一生。

“知道吗，孩子们，好像确实有一个故事，你们还没有听过……”

 

那是很多年前的一个夏天，白灿灿的阳光洒落世间。旺达和她的男朋友正在寻找一栋合适的房子。一则广告进入了他们的视野，广告中的房子很漂亮，有足够的房间，采光设计合理，有一个小小的庭院，而且靠近市区，但是这栋房子的价钱却出奇地低，最下面有一个电话号码，和一个名字，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

他们照着电话号码打过去，是一个苍老的男声，他和他们约定好了时间，并祝他们一天愉快。约定的那天旺达独自去看的房子，她按照地址，一路驱车赶往。那个街区很安静，道路宽阔，两旁绿荫盖下来，挡去了暑热。

她的目的地浮在一片玫瑰海中。她泊好车走下去，走近开满一个庭院的玫瑰，红色的，粉色的，黄色的，白色的。夏日灼热的午后，花朵被阳光炙烤得慵懒，引来的蜜蜂和蝴蝶却欢悦地飞动着。旺达站在通往门口的短短石板路上，望着这些花，内心有种奇异的感觉，好像她回到了小时候，走入了童话中。她沉浸地站了片刻，才走到房门前，抬手按下门铃。

开门的是一位白发苍苍的老者，他穿着短袖格子衬衫和休闲牛仔裤，衣服干净整洁，他笑着问：“是马克西莫夫小姐吗？”

旺达点了点头：“你好，罗杰斯先生。”

于是他侧过身子：“史蒂夫。快进来吧，漂亮的女士。”

旺达轻步进入这栋房屋，她路过门与客厅之间一面挂满照片的墙，看到了被阳光充斥的、明亮的客厅。客厅南侧有一扇巨大的落地窗，窗前置着一盏落地灯。长沙发与茶几在客厅中央，两张漂亮的沙发椅摆在壁炉前，这些木制的家具被岁月浸染得陈旧，但却从内里涌散着从容。

她坐在柔软的橙色长沙发上，被午后的阳光温暖着，心也静缓了。

“这里很棒，”她发自内心地夸赞，“很漂亮。”

史蒂夫关好门，又整理了一下衣帽架，他走过来，笑容亲切：“谢谢你，小姑娘。你想喝点什么？”

“都可以。”

“茶？”

“好。”

史蒂夫去了厨房。旺达站起来，在客厅里走动，她绕过茶几与沙发椅，走到壁炉前，她被摆在壁炉上方的许多相片吸引住了。那些照片被各式各样的相框封起来，夹在玻璃与木板中间，定格住了过去。

旺达能够勉强认出史蒂夫，他年轻时非常英俊，有着一头漂亮的金发和灿烂的笑容。在这些照片中，她总是看到史蒂夫和另一个男人一起出现——大部分都是他们两个的合影。那个男人有着棕色的头发，留到颈部，时而散着，时而扎起来，他的眼窝更深，嘴唇很薄，笑起来很甜。他有双迷人的绿眼睛，当他看着镜头时，眼中总有一种专注的温柔。旺达看到他们两个的年少时，穿着同一个足球队的队服，留着傻气的锅盖头，在草坪上互相搭着肩。还有他们穿着滑雪服在雪场上的合影，那时他们已经是青年了；后面还有更多，他们与一头大象的合影，他们在迪士尼戴着米奇耳朵的合影……照片中的他们始终年轻。旺达注意到他们眼中的情愫，她在心里暗暗有了答案。

身后响起脚步声，旺达立刻回过身去，一种偷看时被主人发现的羞怯萦上她的心头，她因此脸红，低下头去。

史蒂夫却好像没看到到她心虚的、不自然的表现，他把托盘放在茶几上，平静地说：“那是我男朋友，巴基。”

旺达坦率又不好意思地笑一下：“你们看上去很甜蜜。”

她注意到史蒂夫听到这句话后，浑浊的瞳孔里流露出一种奇怪的目光，既温柔，又苦涩。

旺达走过去，在史蒂夫身边，隔着一些距离坐下。史蒂夫的神色已经如常，那张布满皱纹的脸看着平和、慈爱。他端起茶壶，琥珀色的茶水从窄小的壶口流出，茶香浮在阳光中。

史蒂夫端起茶杯，放松了坐姿，发出一声满足的叹息。

“让我们直接一点，”史蒂夫说，“你可以随便看，在这座房子里，一楼，二楼，阁楼，地下室——我相信它会令你满意。而如果你真的满意想要买下它的话，我还有些奇怪的条件等着你。”

“是什么？”

史蒂夫俏皮地对他眨眨眼：“先看房吧，旺达。”

他们在又聊了几句话后放下茶杯，一起离开了客厅。史蒂夫带她去看了厨房和餐厅，那里还残留着饼干的香甜味道，餐厅中央有一张圆木桌，罩了一层格子图案桌布，一个插着一捧白玫瑰的玻璃花瓶立在桌子上，映出一道道曲折、柔和的水纹。

“这里真好……”旺达四顾，她喜欢那些干净的壁橱和雪白的瓷砖。

他们走上了楼梯，楼梯旁的墙壁上有许多画，素描，大多数都是巴基，旺达几乎第一时间就能想到这些画出自谁手。

她逐渐被那些画吸引了，停下了脚步。那些画记录了一个青年男人的许多瞬间，他思考时的侧脸，他的笑，他不知为何而含着热泪的眼眸……史蒂夫花了那么多时间去描绘这个男人。他一定爱他很深，旺达想。

“画得不错，对吧？”史蒂夫笑着问她。

“相当好。”

“那我可要告诉他，”史蒂夫被皱纹挤满的面容浮现出点稚气的得意，“他这辈子没有白白以一个画家自居。”

“哈哈，您真幽默。他确实是位很好的画家。”

他们走上二楼，二楼一共有四个房间，史蒂夫一一领她去看，最大的一间是史蒂夫的卧室，卧室旁是书房，剩余两间闲用。

“但是现在可没空着——”史蒂夫露出一个神秘的笑容，打开了其中一间的房门。

房门打开的那一瞬间，旺达看到在光线中舞动的小小尘埃，和尘埃下堆了半个房间的礼物盒子。毫无疑问，它们在等待被合适的人开启，但看上去它们就像等了一个世纪那么久。

她讶异地捂住了嘴：“这是……”

“礼物……”史蒂夫笑笑，他很快拔高语调，让自己的声音听上去没那么沧桑，“这两间空房可以为你的孩子准备着，我和巴基曾经想过领养两个孩子，但最终搁置了。”

旺达咬咬嘴唇，没有问出心底的疑问。

清风穿过走廊，史蒂夫倚靠在二楼的栏杆上，询问她：“怎么样？”

“老实说，”旺达环顾四周，看看天花板，又俯视一楼，最后直视史蒂夫的眼睛，“这里比我想象中的还好。也许身为潜在的购买者我不该这么说，但是您开的价实在是太低了，它真实的价格至少是您报价的三倍。”

史蒂夫似乎很满意旺达的夸奖，他又神秘地笑了：“别忘了，我还有奇怪的条件。”

“是什么？”

“我们下楼，再喝点茶，吃点饼干慢慢聊。”

旺达再次路过史蒂夫的那些画，画面里的巴基同样始终年轻。她有种莫名哀伤的预感，但她不愿深想。

 

曲奇饼干烤得松脆香甜，旺达咬下一口，眼睛一亮：“它们太好吃了！”

史蒂夫又露出那种满意的笑容：“独家秘方，来自我男朋友的妈妈。”

旺达无比真诚地说：“我简直想把它们打包带走。”

史蒂夫大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈，我喜欢你，旺达。”

“所以你的奇怪的条件是什么？在你的房子和饼干中我只能选择一样吗？那我选择饼干，抱歉啦。”

“不，不是，”史蒂夫呷一口茶，“条件是，在低价的前提下，你们在我去世后才能搬入这栋房子，而且必须每晚开着那盏灯。”他指指落地窗前的那盏灯。

旺达怔怔地顺着他手指的方向看过去。两秒后，她把嘴里的饼干咽下去，擦擦嘴：“好吧，这确实很奇怪。为什么？”

“因为我现在还需要住在这里，等一个人，”

“那你为什么要现在卖出？”

“因为我已经很老了，旺达，说不定哪天我就不在了，我想在那个不确定的日期到来之前，亲自为这个房子挑选主人，它是我和巴基亲手建造的，我不想它在我死后落到一个随便什么人手里——你知道，那时候我只能气得干瞪眼，没什么还手之力。”

旺达又被他的幽默逗笑了，但这笑里又夹杂着辛酸。她想了想，问：“巴基？我是说，他是你要等的那个人？”

史蒂夫没有回答她。

“听上去有个故事，史蒂夫。”

“是一个很长的故事，我已经很多年没有提起过它了。”

“好吧，”旺达偏下头，“我时间很充裕。”

 

夏日天长，他们在天黑之前就吃完了晚餐。史蒂夫和旺达坐在壁炉前的沙发椅中，听着缓慢而略带忧伤的音乐，一时没有说话。

窗户开着，傍晚的风终于有了一丝清凉，徐徐吹来玫瑰花香。

旺达望着窗外，傍晚来临，天空由明至暗，是一种渐变的蓝，从润泽清浅的浅海色到星星闪烁其中的深蓝。史蒂夫也注意到了，他走到窗边，苍老的手掌抚摸过黄铜立架，拉下了灯绳。光穿透彩色的玻璃，映射在整个房间中，五彩斑斓的光。史蒂夫又打开了屋顶的大灯，那片光就被局限在了小小的区域，如同一个不被打扰的绮丽梦境。

“这是个约定，”史蒂夫说，“我和巴基的约定，当我们只有一个人在家时，就要为另一方亮着那盏灯。”他坐回沙发椅中，神态平静。

旺达犹疑地问：“他去了哪里？”

一种迷茫的表情出现在史蒂夫脸上，他摇头，低声说：“我不知道。”

这之后又是一段沉默。直到旺达开口：“我在听呢。也许我们最终不会有交易，但现在我愿意当个倾听者。”

史蒂夫叹气：“好的，让我想想，该从哪里讲……嗯，我想我也确实该说一说，这些在我心里存放太久了……”

“他是个摄影师，”史蒂夫低声地开始这个故事，“后来成了战地摄影师。”

旺达无声地握紧了杯子。

“我最后悔的一件事，就是他前往战场时，没有和他一起去，”史蒂夫声音里有不易察觉的酸涩，“那时我们刚刚布置完这个家——我们花了很长时间，建造房子、制作家具……在结束这项工程后，我决定回归自己的工作，而他则继续休息了一段时间。但就在我筹备一个画展时，局部的战争爆发了，他选择飞去战场，拍摄那些最真实、最残酷的画面。他的家人无一例外地反对他的决定，只有我选择支持他，我后来经常在想，我是不是做错了……

“那时我和他约好，每天保持联络，他拍到满意的照片后尽快回来，但他在那里越留时间越长，他有一种使命感，我能理解他，这也是为什么我选择支持他……我想等到画展一结束就过去找他，我受不了那种感觉，每天为他担惊受怕，每天在他的电话来临前都不由自主地幻想最可怕的情况。可是我没想到……”

他缓慢的叙述停住了，几秒后才继续，声音中的颤抖藏得很隐蔽，仔细听才能听出来：“我没想到，他出事了。看到新闻时我在国外，他的妹妹贝卡哭着给我打电话，然后我看到他的名字出现在失踪人员名单里……我就像被当场杀死了……我和贝卡一起去了战场，你一定无法想象，炮火可以把一个美丽的国度摧残成什么样子，到处都是残垣断壁，到处漆黑，到处破败，尸体几乎也是随处可见，有时是完整的，有时不是……”

旺达脸色苍白，咬紧牙关听着。

史蒂夫脸色同她一样惨淡，还在努力平稳着自己的声音：“我没有在医疗营中找到他，我找遍了所有的医疗营，都没有他……负责的官员和我们说，他应该是在爆炸中身亡了，但是找不到他的尸体，只能宣告失踪……我不信，贝卡也不信……我们不信他就这样死去了，他答应要回来的……

“后来的时间里，我们始终没有放弃过寻找他，每次一有消息传来，我们就立刻赶过去，英国，德国，巴西，阿富汗，罗马尼亚，中国，日本，埃及，南非……几十年的时间里，我们几乎飞遍了全世界，每一次我们都怀抱着希望，每一次我们都只收获了悲伤与失望……整整三十年，我们都是在这样的煎熬中度过的……我们也都老了……

“他父母的葬礼我都出席了，我始终忘不了他们临终前流着泪、祈求我找到他们的儿子的样子，我的心都要碎了……后来是他的几个妹妹，上帝有时太过残忍，她们远比我年轻，却先我而去……我答应了他们共同的请求，不放弃寻找他们的儿子、哥哥，我的爱人，可我的身体慢慢地不再允许我了，我也几乎不再得到疑似是他的消息……这太令人沮丧了，真的太令人沮丧了……我去了大峡谷，替他完成了看看峡谷之月的愿望……可是不该我独自在那里的……这怎么合理？

“最后，我只能回到我们共同建造的这栋房子里，天知道我有多爱这里就有多恨这里，他存在于这里的每一个角落，可他又完全不在这里，我根本不知道他在哪里，不知道他好不好，不知道他是否真的还、还活着……”史蒂夫说得断断续续，旺达看的到他脸上的痛楚。

“有时候我会觉得，找他更像是为支撑我自己活下去……我做了很多事，捐款，援建，很多很多，可是我依然被巨大的空虚和恐惧包围，他对我真的太重要了……我每晚都开着那盏灯，等他回来，按响门铃，出现在我面前，重新唤醒我的生命，告诉我这是个梦，或者是个十分恶劣的玩笑，怎样都好，他回来就好……可是他没有。

“而现在，我越来越感到自己身体的虚弱，感到它随时可能罢工，我想，我真的有可能等不到他了。而这栋房子，属于我和他的房子，我想交付给值得的人，最好那个人能带着爱住进来……”

一滴泪从旺达的眼眶中掉出来，继而更多的泪水不断滑落，成了突然倾盆而至的雨，淋得心里都湿漉漉的：“他会回来的，你会等到的，一定会的……”

史蒂夫满是皱纹的脸上出现一个复杂、寡淡的笑，苦涩，无奈，又十分平静：“谢谢你，旺达，谢谢你的祝福，谢谢你的聆听……你是个好姑娘……”

旺达哀伤地捂着脸，泪水不断从她的指缝中滴落。慢板的轻音乐还在继续，她的唆泣声和乐声在房间中孤单碰撞。

 “如果最后你愿意住在这里的话——你我都知道这意味着什么——”史蒂夫眼中含泪，但他依然试图扬起语调，让场面没那么悲戚。

旺达听到了，却更加难过。她知道在表面的平静与玩笑下，内里是永不愈合的伤口，也知道就连这表面的平静也来之不易，是千百个痛彻心扉的无眠之夜换来的。她想到那些照片，那些画，那些堆在房间里的崭新又陈旧的礼物，它们和史蒂夫一起，经历着最艰辛的等待，等待光与爱重临生命。

史蒂夫的声音呈现出一种真正的苍老，是他奔忙一生后也不敌命运的疲倦：“请在他没回来时为他留盏灯，而如果他回来了，请告诉他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯等了他一生。”

音乐戛然而止，窗外已是寂静的黑夜，天阴沉，无月无星。

那句话如同锋利的刀刃，斩断她最后的弦。她痛哭起来，在那一晚的那个时刻，她似乎失去了所有感觉，唯一存在的就是一种近乎绝望的难过，那种情绪沉重地凝固在心间，再多的眼泪都冲不散、带不走——为了巴基，为了史蒂夫，为了所有因未知而煎熬难耐的光阴，为了这爱人的一生。

那个夜晚最终结束在旺达在卫生间的剧烈呕吐中，她也是在那个夜晚知道了自己即将成为母亲，也同样是那个夜晚，她的男朋友成了她的未婚夫。

 

壁炉里的火焰小了许多。

旺达轻轻呼出一口气，她微笑着，带着倦意。

威尔盯着那盏灯，静静地说：“它还亮着。”

汤米又问：“史蒂夫死了吗？”

旺达先回答了汤米的问题：“我想没有。”

威尔意识到了什么，眨眨眼。

旺达轻捏他柔嫩的脸颊：“是的，巴基回来了，他们一起离开了，去大峡谷，或者其他什么地方，我不知道，弥补他们错过的，近乎一生的时光。”

“你发誓你没有骗我们。”双胞胎一起说。

“我发誓。”

他们放心了，开始回味这个故事。许久之后，威尔问：“那为什么灯还亮着？”

“因为妈咪在等爹地。”

他们又一起问：“为什么爹地还不回来？”

“快了，就快了……”旺达说。

这时响起了开门的声音，双胞胎立刻从旺达身边跑开，他们在男主人走进来的一瞬间就扑了上去。

“爹地！”

公文包被扔在地上，两个孩子被身高六英尺三英寸的父亲紧紧抱在怀里。他们的金发与蓝眼睛，正是从父亲那里继承来的。

旺达没有上前，她看着这一幕，脸上满是幸福的笑容。这一刻她再无所求，只想感恩一切。

“维斯，”旺达笑着看他，“你今天回来晚了。”

“加班，为了不被工作打扰的圣诞节。”

“我爱你，爹地。”双胞胎说。

“好了，孩子们，去睡吧，”他把两个孩子放下来，“我有事情和妈咪说。”

威尔和汤米乖顺地点点头：“晚安，妈咪，爹地。”他们无忧无虑地跑上楼梯，回到了他们的房间。

旺达想起来什么，她走向窗边的那盏灯，嘴里问着她的丈夫：“什么事？”

他捡起公文包，从中掏出一个信封：“你今天没有检查邮箱，对吧。我发现了这个——”

旺达的手指抚过黄铜灯架，那上面歪歪扭扭地刻着一行字，我陪你到时间尽头。史蒂夫告诉过她，那是巴基刻下的。

“什么？”她问。

“一个邀请函，署名是罗杰斯。”

旺达一怔。

她的丈夫叹息：“我想，要么是一个婚礼，要么，是一个葬礼。”

“打开看看。”

她说完，关掉了那盏灯。

 

 

全文完


End file.
